Rapunzel's New Toy
by PureCreativity
Summary: When Rapunzel complains to Eugene about her itch, Eugene gives her a new toy to help her out.


**I was going to write a fluff one-shot, but after some consideration, I decided instead to do something I've always wanted to try: A LEMON.**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT! DON'T GO!**

**I'll try not to make it too graphic, but keeping my promises isn't one thing I learnt from Rapunzel. TO THE FIC!**

The castle library. One of the few places that Eugene actually enjoyed being in. The wide variety of books, the beautiful silence, Eugene could just stay here all day long. Currently, he was poring over a very interesting book: The Return of Flynnigan Rider. It had been released by the author sometime during Eugene's life as Flynn Rider and so he had never gotten the chance to read it. Now, here he was, with a nice big bowl of hazelnut cookies, taking in each word, enjoying the adventures of his childhood idol. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. Eugene reached into the bowl for another cookie.

Suddenly, Rapunzel burst into the room, causing Eugene to spill the bowl of cookies all over the floor. Seeing the mess she caused, Rapunzel stopped, and sheepishly lowered her head.

"Geez, Blondie, could you try maybe knocking next time?" Eugene grumbled as he picked up the hazelnut cookies.

Rapunzel twiddled her fingers together in embarrassment.

"So what is it you want to know?" Eugene slowly put back the cookies in their bowl.

"How did you know I wanted to ask you something?" Rapunzel asked.

"When you have that look on your face, you either want to know something or you want me to make you hazelnut soup." Eugene placed the last cookie back, comtemplating if they weren't dirty enough to have to be thrown away.

"Well, Eugene, you see, I've been getting this strange feeling the entire day, I know I get strange feeling everyday but this one is just…" Rapunzel's voice slowly lowered to a soft mumble.

"Blondie, you're mumbling again." Eugene reminded as he picked up a cookie, examining it for carpet fuzz. Deeming it fuzz-free, he gingerly placed it in his mouth.

Rapunzel mumbled something under her breath then said, "I've got this strange feeling, like my whole body is hot and tingly and sweaty and whatever I wear just doesn't feel right. Like there's a itch I have to scratch."

Eugene swallowed the cookie, processing what Rapunzel had told him. Hot and sticky. Strange itch. Desire to take off clothes.

"You're in heat, Blondie." He concluded.

"What's in heat?" Rapunzel was curious. She had heard the palace maids use that phrase to describe the palace horses sometimes but didn't know what it meant.

Eugene paused. How was he supposed to explain sexuality to a girl who's been in a tower her whole life? Suddenly, his confident demeanor dissipated.

"Um well, you see. Do you know what is lovemaking?" He should probably start from scratch.

"Yes, Gothel did tell me that was how babies were made, but she never explained the whole process or how it worked."

"Well, you know your, um, vagina?" Oh boy, this was really awkward.

"Yes?"

"Well males, like me, have something, um, different down there. We have a, um, stick down ther…"

"Wait. Stick?" Rapunzel asked. She looked down at Eugene's pants. There certainly didn't seem to be a stick there.

Noticing Rapunzel was staring at his dick was making Eugene really hot and bothered under his collar. He'd better wrap this up before he went in heat.

"Yes, well, when a man and woman love each very much,…" Eugene started.

"Like us?"

Eugene could see where this was going. He nervously replied "Yes. Kind of."

"So, we could make love if we wanted to?" Rapunzel was really getting curious now. What kind of things was Eugene teaching her?

"NO! I mean, um, it's usually done by married people. If a woman does it before marriage, she will be looked down upon by society."

"Why?"

"Because, well, um, during love making, the man sticks his, um, stick, inside the woman's vagina… and.."

"Won't that be painful?" Rapunzel winced as she thought about the prospect of Eugene sticking anything in her vagina.

"Well no, because before they make love, they get aroused, which lubricates the vagina and makes it smooth for the stick to go in. Then when the stick enters, it released sperm, which bond with the egg in the woman. After nine months of the egg growing into a baby inside the woman, the baby comes out and a human is born!" Rapunzel touched her torso, visibly disgusted by the prospect of a baby growinginside her.

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, the feeling you're getting is, um, horniness. You want to feel pleasure." Eugene's face was getting redder and redder. Never had he imagined he would have to explain the birds and the bees to a 20 year old woman.

"So, I just need to go have fun?" That sounded relatively easy.

"Well, not exactly. You see, during lovemaking, the man and the woman feel a lot of pleasure, like someone is um, tickling them. That's the pleasure your body wants." If Rapunzel said what he thought she was going to say, he was so dead. His pants were getting tighter by the second.

"So you could give me pleasure?" Rapunzel asked, a curious gleam in her eyes.

"Rapunzel, we can't make love. It's not appropriate, we, we aren't married yet." Eugene stuttered. As much as he wanted to make Rapunzel moan his name out loud as he pounded her, he knew it wasn't right.

"But what should I do about the feeling?" Rapunzel asked.

Eugene was really exasperated now. What indeed. Wait, he could give her that thing he got from that alleyway shop a few years back…

"Follow me, Blondie. I've got just the thing for you."

"Here you go."

Eugene handed a long metal rod to Rapunzel, who examined it closely. It had a power switch on it. Rapunzel wondered what that would do.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just switch it on and put it in your, um, private area. But don't stick in it too deep. And don't scream too loud." Eugene quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Rapunzel went to her bed, fiddling with the device. Eugene had said to stick it in her vagina. She took off her dress and laid down on the bed, savouring the sensation of the soft mattress against her bare skin.

Switching the device on, she gingerly held it closer and closer to her private area. As the rod vibrated against her clit, she let out a loud moan.

'My god, it feels great. Oh…oh…oh…"

Rapunzel moaned louder and louder, her body growing more hot and sweaty. Wanting more pleasure, she slowly slid it inside further, causing her entrance to leak more glistening juices out.

"Oh…oh….god…Eugene….This is so wonderful." Rapunzel moaned, pushing the rod in and out against her wet pussy. It burned with desire, wanting the pleasure the metal rod offered.

Rapunzel moaned louder and louder, as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her body. Her hand started pumping the rod harder and harder. This in turn, increased the pleasure tenfold.

The pleasure, it was maddening. Rapunzel clenched her fists as juices flowed from her pussy, contracting around the rod.

Rapunzel let out a pleasured yowl as she reached her climax, the walls of her pussy contracting around the wet rod. As her body struggled to recover from the insane pleasure, her brain started pushing her for more. She needed more.

Despite Eugene's warning not to 'stick it in too deep', Rapunzel relaxed her muscles, then shoved the entire rod into her dripping pussy. It tore through her hymen, sending a jolt of pain through her spine. But the pain soon dissipated as she pumped the rod continuously, moaning like a whore, impaling herself on the rod.

"Oh yes…yes…Eugene…Eugene…Faster…Faster….Yeah….yeah…" Rapunzel was fantasizing it was Eugene pumping her dick into her, giving the immense pleasure she was feeling now. Thrusting the device deeper and deeper, she moaned in pleasure and pain as the rod stretched against her tight walls.

Summoning every ounce of control, she pressed it in further, mewling at the long metal rod inside her tightening walls.

"E…Eugene…" she moaned, her body shivering as the rod bombarded her with wave after wave of pleasure. This was what she needed. Release.

As she shoved it in even deeper, the rod rubbed against a particularly sensitive area, causing Rapunzel to yelp in pleasure. The juices flowed continuously from her pussy, staining the bedspread.

"Ah yesss…..Eugene….Push it in harder!... Pleasure me!" Rapunzel moaned. It was long and low, barely coming out in short breaths. She thrusted back at the metal rod, moaning Eugene's name.

Rapunzel could feel the burning in her body get more intense, as the pleasure slowly reached its peak. As her walls contracted against the rod, she screamed out Eugene's name repeatedly. Suddenly her climax came, pleasure enveloping her entire body, and the walls of her vagina contracting and spasming around the metal rod.

She let out a long and drawn out moan as the pleasure dissipated. Her body felt so weak. Closing her eyes, she dozed off, the rod still inserted in her vagina.

**I feel dirty now. I'm going to go have a bath. A ice bath. Maybe acid. Review and tell me how I did**


End file.
